Big Time Horses
by Torilovesu
Summary: What happens when the band Big Time Rush is turned into horses. Will 4 small town girls be able to break the spell? Or will they be stuck as horses forever? Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, Logan/OC
1. Only The Beginning

**A/N: Heyy guys I know this my first story on this site so if its bad I am just starting so give me a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush just the OCs **

**Big Time Horses**

Kendall's POV

We were in North Carolina for concerts. James thought it would give us good luck if we went to get our futures read.

"James I don't think getting our futures read will give us good luck." Logan said. "Well I need to know if this" he points to his face. "Will still be Amazing." James said. "Well…I say that we give it a try maybe we all get to be everything we wanted to be." Carlos says.

"THANK YOU! Finally someone who wants to give it a try." James said. "Guys let's just go in already." I say being annoyed about all this.

"Welcome children. I am Madam Luna." She said as Logan and I rolled our eyes. The room we were in was dark with cloths everywhere. And creepy masks on the walls. With a crystal ball on the table.

"You want to have your futures told, Yes?" she said we all nodded in answer. "No offense but I don't believe you can tell the future." I say as she looks at me angry.

"You all don't believe! Than you shall pay the fee for questioning Madam Luna!" she yelled as she took out some kind of powdery kind of thing. "You all act kind but you're not who people think so as you're punishment you shall be turned into the common farm horse, and your cruse will last until you find someone who you truly love and they love you in return!" she said as she blew the stuff on us.

As Soon as it was on us I saw everyone starting to change then everything went black.

* * *

Annabelle's POV

I was walking into the meadow with my guitar in my left hand and song book in my right. I take a glance to the side, and see four things. Without thinking I ran over to my usual sitting rock, and put my stuff down. As soon as I put my stuff down I run over to the objects when they were in better view I see that its four horses.

I finally got to them to see what their colors were. One was a blond cream color, one was dark brown, another was tan, and the last one was black and brown.

I walk up to the blond one. I checked to see its gender to know what to say to calm it down. I saw it was a boy I looked out to the others they were guys as well.

I slowly put my hand to touch the blond horses head when his eyes shot open, and he jumped up, and he started to freak out. I started at him thinking this was a prank that Jade my Friend must have set up. I stand up and walk over to him. He turned his head and sees me. He started to walk towards me looking at me.

"Can you help me?' he asked "What do you need help with." I asked him calmly.

"Wait you can understand me?" he said wide eyed "How can you understand what I say?" he asked

"I have a gift I can talk to animals ever since I was little." I say "What do you need help with… are you lost?" I asked. "No I need help do you know where my friends are?" he asked I pointed to the other horses. "Are those them?" I asked.

He turned his head and ran over to the other he tried to wake them up but it wasn't working. "Here let me help follow me." I said as he followed me over to the rock that had my stuff. I grab my bag and pulled out some stuff.

"Uh… Thanks by the way." He said. "No problem." I said giving him a small smile. "Uh… I'm Kendall by the way. "He said. "… And you are?" he asked.

"Oh my name is Annabelle Wellington nice to meet you Kendall." I said. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in Maggie Valley." I answered I looked over to him to see he was upset. "Is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"No nothing is ok I am a horse!" he yelled. "Well yea you are what else could you be." I said. "NO! You don't get it I was a guy you know _human_, and my friends were too. We were turned this by some witch or something, but I wouldn't expect _you _to understand that!" He snapped.

I could feel tears falling down my cheeks _'does he think I am a freak?' _ I thought. "Well if you think I can't understand then I guess you don't need me." I said and started to pack up my stuff and started to leave. I was half way to my can when I heard him calling my name.

I started to run toward my car when I got in I finally broke down sobbing with my arms wrapped around my legs. I heard his hoofs on the road. I heard his head banging on my window. I rolled down my window so I could hear what he had to say.

"Annabelle please come out I am sorry that I yelled at you it's just… I don't know… I had no right to yell at you please. He begged. "Why should I help you I mean I wouldn't understand right" I said still not looking at him. "No, No, No Annabelle I didn't mean anything I said please just come out I promise you I won't _ever_ yell at you again." He said.

I get out of my car and look past him and see that it's almost sunset. I look back at where he was but instead of a horse there I see a guy with beautiful green eyes in a gray beanie, a Spiderman T-shirt, jeans, and black Vans standing there.

"Excuse me have you have you seen a cream color horse it was just here." I asked him. "Annabelle it's me…Kendall." He said smiling at me. "Kendall is that really you?" I asked and he nodded. Without thinking I ran forward and hugged. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist. "How did you do it… How are you back to normal?" I asked as I pulled away to look at him. "I…I don't know…My friends! He said.

We both ran over to where the other horses were and I in their place was three guys of Big Time Rush. Kendall ran over to the guys this time they all got up. "Dude what happ… Wow who is the cute girl?" James asked fixing his hair.

"That's Annabelle Wellington." Kendall said. "Hi Annabelle." The guys said waving. "Hi guys… So I guess you all don't need my help so I will just be going now." I said. I started walking back to my car. I was about to get in when I felt a hand grab on my wrist. I turned to see Kendall. "Oh Kend…" I was stopped by him pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked at first but then I started to kiss him back when I did he smiled in the kiss.

Kendall's POV

I didn't even care if I barely know her but I was shocked she was kissing me back. We finally pulled back from a lack of air.

Annabelle's POV

"Wow." We both said smiling like idiots. "Thanks for helping again." He said smiling. "You have great way of showing thanks." I said. "Do you need a place to stay?" I asked. "Uh… Yea we do but I don't want to intrude." He said looking at my light blue eyes. "It wouldn't be if I was asking." I said. "You could stay in my extra bedrooms plus it's big enough to fit a horse." I said laughing.

"Alright… Hey guys Annabelle is letting us stay at her place." He yelled at the guys.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think I have another chapter being done so 3 reviews and I will update.**


	2. The Girls

**A/N: I would like to thank BellaRosa17 and UpDownLeftRight for reviewing my story I know it's not that good but I am trying to work on it. I would also like to thank BellaRosa17 who gave me an OC for James she also help me with my other OC's just like Annabelle have powers. I changed the OC's so two of them or new.**

We got back to my house after about 20 minutes of the boys telling me about themselves. I showed the guys their rooms after they all got settled I was in my room. It's not much I have a four post white bed with a dark purple bed set. A vanity which has my makeup, my walk in closet, and bathroom. I was changed into a pair of grey yoga pant and my Black Veil Bride crop tee which showed off my tattoo. I started reading the Hunger Games. When I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said not looking up from the book. I hear the door open. I finally look up to see Kendall leaning on my door frame.

"Hey Annabelle." He said running a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Oh Kendall…Hi…Is something wrong?" I asked closing my book and setting it on my nightstand next to my bed. "No…No I just wanted to asked you something." He said his green eyes staring at my blue ones.

I pat the spot next to me on my bed for him to sit. He walked over and sat down in his eyes I saw nervousness.

"Hey are you sure you're alright you seem very nervous." I said putting my hand on his cheek to turn him to look at me. "Annabelle do you like me?" he asked me. "Yea I like you…Your sweet, caring, and a gentlemen." I said. I looked at him in shock as his went look from nervous to sadness.

"No Annabelle I mean do you like me, like me?" he said. Without me thinking I lean forward and kiss him after a few seconds he kisses me back this one was full of passion, and love but yet it was gentle. I felt him put his arms around my waist. I then put my arms around his neck. Our lips moved in sync to each other almost as if we were made for each other. From lack of air I pulled away looking into his forest green eyes.

I looked at him to see the smirk on his face. "Does that answer your question?" I said as he nodded. I take a glance at the clock to see that it's 7:56 am  
"So if you change into a human at sunset I guess you change back at sunrise huh." I said "I wish that I didn't have to change back…so I will get the guys up so we don't put a hole through your floor." He said with a small laugh at the end. He stood up to leave when I said "Wait." I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to bring him down for one last kiss. We pulled, but I wish that I would get to kiss him longer. "I guess I won't be able to do that until next month." He said giving me a soft gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I fell back on my purple comforter think about what has happened to me today. I pulled my necklace out of my shirt and hold on to the heart charm at the bottom. I felt tears falling on my cheeks. "I miss you mom. I wish you were here my powers are what I am worried about I mean people might think I am a weird if they knew. But I know that I am not alone because Serena said that her powers are devolving very well. She said that her ability on the elements is getting better. She my best friend and she love to wear beanies just as much as I do. Raegen said that her power to walk through things is as she says 'the worst power she could have' but I know her power is very useful. Kennedy's power to multiply herself is useful around the barn. I so lucky I met them… I wish you could be here mom I need you. I know you are happy where you are but I wish we could be together, I bet you would love the guys I just met their really nice. Kendall really gets me. I love you mom." I said crying but as I thought of Kendall all of that sadness went away. I crawled under my covers and rested my head on my pillow and let sleep come over me.

* * *

Kendall's POV

As the guys and I were walking into the backyard so we didn't put a hole in Annabelle's floor I was happy to know that Annabelle was there to help us with our problem.

"Dude what's up with you?" James asked. "Nothing I am fine." I said as Carlos and Logan walked over to where we were.

"I think you have a thing for Annabelle." Logan said. Carlos looked at me wide eyed. "You like Annabelle dude that's so great." He said. "Yes but she wouldn't want me I mean look at me I am a horse in the day and turn back into a guy at sunset." I said.  
Before any of us could say anything we change back into horses. 'Annabelle is the most amazing girl I have ever met I wish this never happened then maybe we could be together I know I only have known her for a day, but I love her… I love Annabelle.' I thought.

* * *

Annabelle's POV

I woke up and took a glance at my clock it's 9:53 am. I then remembered that the guys were back to horses. I got out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth, and throw my red hair into a messy bun I pulled on a grey tank top and some skinny jeans with my knee high converse. I ran down stair and grabbed an apple and started eating it. Once I finished I walked into my backyard to see the guys sleeping I quietly went into the barn and started cleaning up inside. I was half way through clean the supply room when I heard hoofs on the floor. I turned to see Kendall standing there.

"Hey Annabelle." He said. "Hey Kendall." I said giving him a small smile. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Oh I was just cleaning up the barn putting some stuff up and getting rid of the dust that's in here." I said. He looked over at my old riding gear. "What's all this?" he asked me.

"That's just some old riding gear I don't use it anymore…not since my mom died." I looked down feeling tears forming in my eyes. Kendall looked over at me, and nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him giving him a weak smile. Before any of us could say a thing my phone rang. I looked at my phone to see its my friend Raegen calling. I pressed the Answer button.

"Hey Raegen what's up?" I said as I started to dust off some off the stables doors

"Hey Annabelle are you home?" she asked as I heard people talking in the back ground.

"uh… Yea why?" I asked as Kendall walked over to me.

"Good cause we are almost to your house see you soon Bye!" She said ending the call.

I looked at my phone then at Kendall. "Kendall you need to get the guys in the barn, and act like horses my friends are coming they know that I haven't had horses for a while so please hurry." I said running inside my house getting ready for Raegen and the girls to come over. I heard a car door close. I looked out my peep hole to see Raegen, Serena, and Kennedy walking to my house. I quickly wrote on a sticky note and I left it on my door for them.

'Hey guys in the back meet me back there see you soon-Annabelle'

I ran into the barn and started dusting off my riding gear. I heard the girls calling my name. I ran to the barn door. "Hey guys in here." I yelled.

"Hey girl what's… Wow you got new horses what are their names?" Kennedy asked. "Oh yeah guys this is…" I started. I heard Kendall whispered to me. "Use our last names." He said I gave him a 'how would I know that' look. "Right you don't know them… Mines is Knight, James' is Diamond, Carlos' Garcia, and Logan's is Mitchell." He said.

"Girl I know you are talking the horse what are their names." Raegen said. "Oh sorry guys this is Knight, Diamond, Garcia, and Mitchell." I said point to each of the guys. Serena walks up to James and starts petting his head. James leans into her hand and sniffs it. I giggle when I felt Kendall's nose smelling my hair. I turn to see him looking at me with his green eyes. "You girls want to pet the other go ahead." I said to the others. Kennedy walks up to Carlos and scratched behind his ear. Raegen walk up to Logan and was petting his head.

"Annabelle are they ride able?" Kennedy asked. I looked at Kendall who simply nodded. I sigh and finally speak up. "yea they are do you all want to go riding I still have all our gear if you want." I said. All the girls cheered. "I call riding Diamond." Serena said putting her black blue highlighted hair into a high ponytail. "I call Garcia." Kennedy said braiding her brown hair. "I call Mitchell." Raegen said putting hair warm reddish brown hair up out of her face. All the girls ran into the supply room to get their gear.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update so soon I have been trying to get over my writes block but I getting there. I would want to thank UpDownLeftRight and BellaRosa17 for giving me some OC's and I would like to say that the powers BelleRosa17 gave me. So thanks so much. Please Review tell me what you think Until next time.**


	3. Secret of Annabelle

**A/N: OMG, I am soooo sorry for this way over due update. **

_Last time on Big Time Horses:_

"_Annabelle are they ride able?" Kennedy asked. I looked at Kendall who simply nodded. I sigh and finally speak up. "yea they are do you all want to go riding I still have all our gear if you want." I said. All the girls cheered. "I call riding Diamond." Serena said putting her black blue highlighted hair into a high ponytail. "I call Garcia." Kennedy said braiding her brown hair. "I call Mitchell." Raegen said putting hair warm reddish brown hair up out of her face. All the girls ran into the supply room to get their gear._

"Are you ok Annabelle?" Kendall asked me. Nodding, I did not want to look him in the eyes. "Yea it's just that I haven't been riding' since my mom died." I said holding onto my charm. walking over to the wall with all the bridles and leashes, I reached up to grab the green bride and matching leash. Feeling someone lightly nudge my shoulder caused me to look up at the worried face of Kendall. "Listen if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Okay?" Giving a single nod, I grabbed the things I needed and set them on the table that rested against the wall that was next to my mother's office. Glancing at the door that has remained close since my mother left, the memories that have ever been shared with my mother came flooding back. Many times I would come here after school just to play my guitar up in the hay room, which was up on the second floor of the barn.

Lifting my head, I stared up at the hay room. My mother would sit with me as I sang and played my guitar.

_"Okay Annie. So what was this song you wanted to show me." My mother said with her soft and gentle voice. A smile played on my lips as I picked up my tribal print guitar. Slipping the strap over my shoulder, I smiled at my caring mother. Starting the first couple of notes, the corners of her mouth curled upwards. Humming along with the tune, I let the music flow through me. Every cord was perfect, everything was peaceful. Since I am only 16, my mother has told me very little about the bruises that coved her arms. She always brushed it off saying that she was thrown off her horse while she was riding, but I knew it was something else. Everything was odd about my mother that day, but it all started when- _

"Annabelle!" the girls screamed. Annabelle snapped out of the trance that had been over her. She looked up at the three that were her closest and dearest friends. "Yes, sorry. Just lost in thought is all. I promise I'm fine." Annabelle told her friends, hoping that this would keep them from bothering her with questions that would make her head pound from the pressure.

"Well, if you're ready to go then saddle up, cause it's time to ride." Kennedy said as she lead Carlos to the mounting post. Letting out a small chuckle, I remembered that I was the only girl in the group that didn't need a mounting post to get onto a horse. I turned to Kendall and started to set the saddle onto his blanket covered back. Tightening the straps on his belly, Kendall let out a sharp breath from the tightness. "Sorry" I said, running a soft hand down his long blonde neck, hoping this could calm him. He soon relaxed into my touch which caused me to smile. "You have the cutest smile." He said with a smile as he saw a blush creep up to my cheeks. Something inside of me was different ever since I met him. I had no idea why, but I felt somehow safe when I am near him. Maybe he could be the one person that could make me happy again, but that's selfish to think that I could make him stay here with me. I promised him that I would help him and the guys get back to how they were before. Though I silently hoped that somehow and someway he would stay here. But He's a famous boy band singer, and I'm just a girl from a small town. Just a nobody that he would forget about as soon as he was back to normal and back to where he lives. I would probably be forget, a lost memory that is long forgotten and will never be remembered. "Annabelle…You're….kinda…h-hurting me." I snapped out of my thoughts when released the bridle. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what's up with me today." I said covering my face with my hands. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." I said before dashing towards my home. Once inside, I got into my room and lay down with my face into the covers, the feeling of a hand calmly run through my red locks. "Don't worry my dear, all these events are happening for a reason. You have made me proud; you will get your wish just as soon as my revenge is complete."

**A/N: OHHH SNAP! Who could be this mystery person. Tell you what I owe it to you all. **

**Post in a review from the list below who you think the Mystery person is. Hint some of these people are not in the story just yet. **

**Poll:**

**Ma'am Luna**

**Billy, the store owner**

**Steve**, ** the town freak**

**Misty the mystery girl**

**Aylssa, jade's sister. **

**You chose. Have fun and again sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school. But now that school is over for me, I'll be posting more of my stories. Big Time Wolf, and Big Time Agents. Don't worry I have not given up on them. I have been having writers block and couldn't focus. Plus I'm making an Avengers story. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
